


Colour-scheme

by amoama



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Drabble Day 2018, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 14:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13503567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amoama/pseuds/amoama
Summary: Wolfgang musing on Kala.For the prompt, "Saffron".





	Colour-scheme

It’s hard not to feel as though the whole of India is bursting in on him every time he sees her. Kala is a completely different colour-scheme to him, blazingly bright. More so than when he visits the others, even though Lito and Caphaeus both live in sun-drenched places too. With Kala, it’s more than that. He senses her more clearly, observes her for longer, takes in more of her world. Her scent sometimes finds him first, sometimes that’s all it is, musky sweet saffron and with it the knowledge, stronger every day, that he has to go to her.


End file.
